Unpredictable
by LittleRedRidingVanz
Summary: Rosalie like likes her best friend's sister Bella Swan, but there's something about Bella that doesn't seem quite right. Will Rose find out or will she be left wondering?  And will rose tell bella she likes her?
1. Chapter 1

Unpredictable.

Summary: Rosalie like likes her best friend's sister Bella Swan, but there's something about Bella that doesn't seem quite right.

Chapter 1: there's something about her…..

As I walked in I saw the one beauty I'll dream of. God, there she is. Sitting on the couch. She's beautiful without even trying. No make up no nice clothing; just natural skin and sweats. Nervously I say, "Hi, Bella." Oh god, I hope she didn't think that was dumb.

Looking up from her book she gave a nod. Great, not even a 'hi Rosalie'? Nothing. I just wanted to hear my name roll of her tongue in her beautiful voice. I want her so much I really do. But that would be wrong, because she's my best friend's sister her younger sister anyway.

I felt a thin arm link to mine and tug me towards Bella. "Come on Rose, we're watching a movie." Facing Bella she yelled, "Bella, get your little ass out of here!" You might think that Alice is being mean to Bella but she was smiling as she said so. She was just joking around.

Bella looked back at us but I felt like she was only staring at me but I knew best. It was only my imagination. She would never think of me like that. Even if she is a lesbian she would never like me. She would only see me as Rosalie Hale her sister's best friend.

As Bella smiled at us she yelled over towards the kitchen where Mrs. Swan was making us dinner; pizza, "Mom, Alice is kicking me out of the living room!"

"Alice, let your sister watch the movie with you guys or I'm going to pick the movie for you guys," Mrs. Swan yelled back.

Alice glared at her sister and just mumbled a 'okay' before plopping down next to Bella. I sat down next to Alice.

As the movie started I couldn't even concentrate on it, I could only glance at Bella from the corner of my eye.

Then something very odd happened, Bella abruptly stood up rubbing the place on her shoulder blades. Then ran out of the house. I looked over at Alice with a questioning look.

Alice just replied with a simple, "She just needs a run once in a while."

All I could think of was, 'there's something more than just a run.'

Watching the rest of the movie I waited for Bella to come back. But nothing happened. She didn't come back when the movie ended either. What happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Unpredictable

Chapter 2: I'll wait for you

As I waited for Bella to come crashing through the door, or more likely walk out of it, it turned dark outside. I wonder what she's doing out there. Maybe running but why can't I believe that? I mean Alice did say she had to go for her runs, but it's just the way that Alice said it that I don't believe her. And I waited on and on and on.

I waited more until Alice said we should get some sleep. I asked where Bella had gone. Alice just shrugged her shoulders and didn't even look worried at all. I mean this is her baby sister, the sister who she was very protective of ever since some dude knocker her down when we were in fifth grade and Bella was in third. Wasn't she scared at all that Bella could be in danger of getting mugged or be hit by a car?

While I lie down and stared up at the ceiling while Alice lie cocooned in her sleeping bag, I kept rambling in my head. Worrying about Bella, knowing that she's out there and might be scared and alone. Could she be tempted to go drinking with some guys, surly, a smart and sexy as hell girl, wouldn't do something as dumb as that, right?

The front door being slammed shut got me to stop the rambling in my head. Bella was home and I'm sitting in the living room in my sleeping bag with Alice asleep. I sit up from my position and wait for her to come into the living room like the creep I am. I rethink what I'm doing. Wouldn't that freak her out if I was just sitting here doing nothing? And I do not want her to think I'm some loony who needs help.

I sit up and walk over to her. "Hi, you're home." Great, Rose, nice job she won't think you're weird at all, just you know, an idiot for stating the fact!

Looking at me in surprise like she thought I wasn't there she just said with a beautiful smile, obviously trying to cover she was surprised in the first place, "Yes, I am home Rosie, but you're not." Did she just call me 'Rose'? God, that sounded so sweet coming from her. Though no one calls me Rose I wouldn't mind if she did. "Oh, am I not supposed to call you Rosie?" She said, probably reading my face and getting the wrong emotion.

"No, it's fine," I said, acting shy around her is a pain in the ass! I just want to throw myself at her and have her as mine and no one else's. Great, now this has got me thinking, what if she has a girlfriend already? Rose, stop thinking negative stuff like that, it makes you have wrinkles, remember, and I bet Bella doesn't like wrinkles. "So, Bella, where were you off to?" Now I sound like a worried mother, like seriously.

Pulling her full smile she says, "Just away." I could see the blush coming from the dim light like a flame in the dark. This is why I fell in love with this girl. She is just so cute!

"Okay, so do want to sleep down here with Alice and myself? Alice was talking about letting you stay down here." Rose, you sound like a guy trying to get a girl. LAME! Why would you even say that? I bet if I hadn't gotten in her way of the stairs she would already be in her bed without even thinking about sleeping down here in an uncomfortable sleeping bag.

Nodding her head without hesitation she said, "Of coarse I am I was just going to go up and get my sleeping bag." Letting her pass by I shook my head. She's not going to come back down and sleep next to you Rose. And if she was coming down she would probably sleep next to Alice, her sister, and your best friend, remember Bella's off limits!

Walking back to my own sleeping bag and crawling in I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She is sleeping down here! But the question is where? I looked to my left, which was where I came face to face with a pillow being thrown next to me. Next came an unrolled sleeping bag then next came Bella gracefully floating down onto the sleeping bag. Okay, maybe she wasn't floating but she was sexy as the models on magazine covers, even though she's in her pajamas.

She got into her little cocoon next to me (NEXT TO ME!) and whispered, "Sorry if I get too close to you in the night, I'm a cuddler but I'd rather not cuddle with Alice, she moves way too much." And right no cue Alice moved her small body towards the coffee table, which, if I recall, was like three feet away from her. "Told you."

Bella snuggled up close to me and closed her eyes. Who would've thought that I would actually have the best dream ever without closing my eyes yet?


	3. Chapter 3

Unpredictable.

**AN: I would just like to say thank you** **MickieRKO for being my first review for this story.**

Chapter 3: How You Make Me Feel….

While I slept I only had dreams of magnificent things. Like ponies and rainbows and … okay maybe I didn't have a dream with those, I had a dream that I was with Bella. Forever and ever we walk the earth. We get married and never grow old. We stay together forever.

When I woke up I find a very soft warm thing very, very close to me. I tiredly flutter open my eyes and almost jump out of my skin. Bella Swan has her arm around me and has her head right next to mine. As she breathed in and out I could feel her warm delicious breathe on me. It felt like home, well, as home should feel. Smelling everything could and feeling good is what home should feel like. Which is what I feel right now, with Bella.

Bravely I take my hand from my side and gently caressed her face. God, her skin is as soft as I imagined it. She was completely spotless. No zits or pimples, no acne at all. God is this girl perfect or what. She's smart, beautiful (duh she's beautiful, her name's _Bella_ after all.) and she has he smoothest skin I have ever touched.

I could see her stir as I stroked her face; I immediately stopped and closed my eyes as if I was asleep all that time. I felt her sit up and stretch around and yawn such a cute yawn that it just made my heart feel fuzzy inside. Then her yawn ended, sadly, but she did lie back down beside me.

I could feel her eyes boring into my closed ones. Gosh I just wanted to open my eyes and see those chocolate yummy brown eyes looking into my royal blue ones. Her eyes were the ones that really got me caught in this wonderful mess.

It was actually last year when I was a sophomore and Bella was a still in junior high (Yes I'm junior now and she's a freshman) and I was over at Alice's like any other weekend when I saw Bella. She looked different. I honestly don't know how she was different but she was. Bella's always been confident around people. She would talk a lot too, well to everyone except me. God, why do I have to have this retched curse of Bella repellent? Anyway I saw her come down the stairs and we actually made eye contact. Until that day I had never noticed how amazing her eyes look. They were just the beautiful things I have ever seen. Now I'm hooked, I can't stop think about her I can't stop dreaming about her next thing you know I'll be talking about her to her SISTER!

My eyes snapped open as I felt Bella get up and leave. Great, now where's she going? I miss her sent and warmth already. Bella please come back! I mentally pleaded. I'll do anything to get the feeling of her back, I would even go on the floor and act like a dumb dog! No offence to dogs, I love them but I just don't want to act like one, I would to get Bella though. Maybe she likes dogs. Maybe I should get her a dog. Or maybe I should bring my dog. Rosalie SHUT UP! God, a freaking conversation with myself; am I really going crazy or is she just making me this way?

Okay, just Shut Up Rosalie, Rosalie freaking SHUT UP! "Rosalie!" I heard someone call my name. That beautiful voice again, Bella its Bella's voice.

Look up to where she was standing over me like an angel. Gosh she's so perfect it doesn't seem right! Quietly I said, "Yes, Bella?" Rosalie you're not supposed to be like this. You're supposed to be the queen bee of high school. Looking down at anyone who was lower than me, which was everyone, but it seems like I can't look down at Bella, she's confident, yes but I also like her more than I should. Sometimes I feel like she's looking down at me. I can't let anyone know that though, can't let anyone know I like Bella until I know she wants me, needs me.

Smirking at me she said, "I was just going to ask if you wanted some coffee when I saw you were awake. So I started calling your name and asking but it seemed like you were in deep thought so I just thought I should yell your name." She wasn't even blushing that she had yelled my name. It was like it was a completely normal thing.

Blushing myself I said, "Oh, I was just thinking about the English project due next Friday." God, LIAR we have a LIAR alert. God I hope she doesn't see through me. Great she probably did see through my lie she has her famous smirk that makes the boys crazy. It makes it seem like she's making a devious plan.

Still smirking she said, "You're such a good liar I would have believed you." Then how'd she see through my lie if she said it was good? I didn't raise my left eyebrow again did I? "You're left eyebrow twitches." She explained. But how'd she know that was what I did when I lied? "So, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just nothing," I said, oh great my left eyebrow twitched again. Okay she knows I'm lying just tell her the truth or at least most of the truth. I am so not going to tell her about missing her warmth when she went away to the kitchen making coffee. "I was thinking about dogs and how I didn't want to be one." Great blushing. At least it told her that it wasn't a lie.

She actually laughed at me. I mean full on laughed at me Rosalie Hale. No one laughs at me. Unfortunately before I could say anything Bella's laughter, which sounded like music to me, woke her sister up. Great now I can't talk back to Bella.

**AN: sorry my chapters are kinda short I'll make them longer as they go on**


	4. Chapter 4

Unpredictable.

Chapter 4: Reaction, Please?

"Oh, Alice, you're awake," Nice going Rosalie, why would you say something to obvious?

Rolling her eyes at me she turned to Bella and said, "Can you get me some coffee?" Her question sounded more like a demand than a question. Either way it sounded to Bella, she followed her orders and went to get some coffee. Or make some more from the sound of the grinder grinding the little black coffee beans. Whispering to me she said, "There's something wrong with you." Great, please tell me that me liking Bella hasn't been noticeable.

"Maybe that time of the month is coming soon. People who get them usually get mood swings and what not," I replied giving my best "I'm Queen Bee so what" voice.

Not that it mattered to Alice if I was Queen Bee. She doesn't care what I am at school. I'm her best friend she can talk to me without worrying that I'll ruin her. Being Alice's friend also means that she can see right through me. No matter how good a liar I am. "Don't give me that stupid period excuse. I know something's up." Thinking it over she continued with, "It seems like you like someone. Oh my, gosh Rosalie! You like someone!" Damn you Alice and you're little hyper mouth.

And guess what? Right as Alice said that Bella came in. I looked over at her already feeling the red hotness spreading over my face. Great, she's going to know that I like her. Raising her eyebrow she looked over at me as she passed Alice her coffee and gave the other one to me. "You like someone?" If someone told me to explain how Bella's expression looked, I couldn't. Her face was totally unreadable. God, why is she such a mystery.

Nodding my head up and down I said, "Yeah, I do." Great, you just had to add the "I do"? It's like saying "I do Bella, I love you soooooo much!" Gosh Rosalie, now she's really going to know. Now she's going to freak and not want to talk to me. Not like she talks to me at all.

Nodding her own head she just said one word, "Oh." Then she walked away. Nice going Rosalie. You scared her.

As I watched her I felt like my heart was being stabbed over and over again. I could feel my cheeks heating more than it has in my whole seventeen years. Looking over at Alice she screamed in my face saying, "Who! Who do you like!"

Of coarse the best friend has to know before anyone. If I tell her will she freak or will she just laugh at me and think I'm joking? No, I should tell her, she's my best friend and Bella's her sister. She should know who the person is who likes her sister.

Sighing I said, "Someone who'll never like me back." And it's the truth, she won't. I freaked her out because she knows that I like her. Bella might be lesbian but she would never like the Queen Bee. Even though I might be hot I don't have what Bella wants. I don't think I'll ever have what she wants.

Rolling her eyes she says, "Oh, I highly doubt that Rose, come on, tell me."

Staring at the coffee table I said, "Bella." One word. And I keep waiting for Alice to say something. I'm waiting for her laughter that is so different from Bella's. It's high pitched but like bells, which is ironic and Bella's is more musical is the best I can word I can describe it with. But it is so much more than just music it's like the most wonderful thing you would ever hear.

Whispering in my ear she said, "Please tell me there's a different Bella that you like." I could hear the smile but she sounded so serious. How can someone sound so serious but be smiling like a kid in a candy shop.

Shaking my head I see her jump up and do something so unexpected I didn't think she would do it. Alice Swan had started jumping up and down and dancing. Why is she happy that I like her sister?

"Oh my gosh! YAY!" Are you serious what is wrong with her? Why would she say to _please_ tell her that its not her sister.

Frowning I said, "Why would you ask that and be happy? I would expect a threat like 'if you ever touch my sister I'll punch you so far no one would know you!' but no what I find instead is you being so freaking happy it looks like it hurts!"

Sitting down next to me she said, "Oh silly Rosalie of coarse I'm happy that you like her. She's been talking about you forever and I mean ever since we met you." Really? That long?

Then two things happened. One I just found the piece to my mental puzzle piece. Bella was unhappy when I said I like someone. Two BELLA SWAN LIKES ME! Yippy! I would have never thought that Bella would ever like someone as shallow as me. Well, she hasn't really seen me shallow. She's only seen me a stuttering and blushing mess when I'm around her. And yet she likes me and she doesn't stutter or blush like I do. Instead she makes it seem like she doesn't like me. How is that even possible?

Oh great, something just hit me mentally. Bella likes me but doesn't know that I like her. Great, she probably hates me now.

AN: Hi, I was just wondering if you wanted me to stick with Rose's POV for the whole story or if you wanted me to alternate between Bella and Rose's POV each chapter. Review to let me know


	5. Chapter 5

Unpredictable

Chapter 5: Tattoos and Findings

Bella's Point of View

Great, just perfect, I feel like a total loser now. Hitting on Rosalie like that, like I knew she likes me, but no she doesn't. Dang it! Why'd she have to go and do that, why couldn't she like me? I've been hinting all over the place. I guess sleeping next to her and cuddling with her wasn't enough. Noooo, I have to be better than that bitch she likes!

Taking a breath as I looked around my room I thought about it more. No, it's good she doesn't like me. If she knew what I am, what I have; then she wouldn't like me at all. She would call me a freak and tell everyone in school probably. Well, maybe she wouldn't sink down _that_ low but you never know she is popular. But she's so hot.

Scratching the cut that'll always be on my back I start to think about last night. Thinking about how she waited for me. Looking into her royal blue eyes and her looking into my chocolate brown ones. Us making small talk about where I was. That's the thing. I can't go telling her that I was out in the forest doing something she should never know unless she truly accepts me.

Sighing and walking down the stairs I meet face to face with the one and only Rosalie Hale. I can already tell this is going to be a long day. Please, Rosalie, it's Saturday don't you have a project that has to be done for two days; I wanted to say to her. I wanted to say that she should leave before she breaks my heart more.

As always Rosalie said in her angel voice, "Hi, Bella."

I mustn't talk to her. I can already feel the stupid lump in my throat. If I say anything at all I'll break down. Nodding my greeting I went down the rest of the stairs and pushed my way past her until I was in the kitchen where Alice who was sitting on the counter like she ruled the world and sipping her coffee.

When she saw me she swallowed the rest of her coffee and said, "Bella, I just sent Rosalie to go get you. We're watching a movie if you wanted to watch."

I felt the lump fall away without the sight of Rosalie and looked at the microwave clock seeing the flashing number's 10:03 in the morning, I might add. "Alice, you're watching a move at ten in the morning?" Yes, my sister is crazy but you can't pick your family, right?

Nodding her head up and down she tells me, "So I won't fall asleep, you know." Of course that was the reason, she always falls asleep when we're watching a movie at night even if it was a good movie.

Rosalie would be there, just one person away. Maybe not even a person away maybe she would be sitting right beside me. I don't want to talk to her she loves someone else. Sighing I just shook my head signaling that I don't want to.

Pouting like she always does when she doesn't get her way she said, "Please, Bella! Rose is going to watch with us."

Sighing in frustration I said or shouted is more of a better description, "I don't care if Rosalie's there, I don't even want to see Rosalie anyway!" I didn't mean to say it that harshly but when I turned on my heel to leave I saw Rosalie standing by the door way looking like I just killed her mom.

Looking like she was on the verge of tears she whispered so low I could barley make it out but I did, "You don't want to see me?" Never have I seen Rosalie cry, not even when her boyfriend dumped her in front of everyone in the cafeteria. She's never shed one tear, while I'm concerned. And right now here she is with the thin layer of water in her eyes. Great, if she cries I don't think I can stay mad at her.

Not looking at her I try to push past her like last time only to be held back by Alice. Great, now it's like two against one. Whisper in my ear she said, "Bella, you have to hear Rosalie out." No I don't want to hear how much she loves her bitch. I don't care about her.

Not looking at either of them I said barley above a whisper, "Fine."

Grabbing my chin so I would look in her eyes, Rosalie started her little lecture. "Bella, I like you. I've liked you for a while. I have never like anyone like I like you. You make me so nervous that I feel like I can't speak. My heart pounds so hard for you I feel like anyone can hear it and I feel my heart's about to burst. I feel like I live only for you." Oh my god. As happy that I feel I also feel kinda embarrassed about my little out burst. Searching my eyes she finishes her speech with, "How do you feel about this, Bella?" How do I _feel_ about this? Why would you ask that? I feel like my hearts about to break through my chest and start break dancing. I feel like I should be heaven. Ha, how ironic.

I could feel a stinging in the middle of my two cuts (also know as my shoulder blades.) Oh my freaking GOSH! I think I just got my mark. That means that I found my mate. That also means that she's going to get here's and she's going to wonder what the hell just stung her.

"Ow, what the hell?" Yup, just like I thought. She reached her hand out and made her way towards the middle of her shoulder blades and pressed on it. Before Rosalie starts picking at it I grabbed her hand and said in a very light tone, "Um, I'm going to get you some ice." Maybe it's just a bruise. But if I'm lucky it's not. Yippy! Point one for Bella!

I lifted her shirt and sure enough there it was. The mark that said she was mine. The two very fancy, black letters _I.S._ rested in the middle of her shoulder blades. Smiling in satisfaction I put the ice there so it would stop hurting as much. We were marked together. It's faith, we're meant to be.

Feeling Alice move so she's behind me and lift my shirt until it was where I had Rosalie's shirt. I heard her gasp in surprise. I could just imagine what Alice was seeing. I could feel the dark fancy letter _R.H._ in the middle of my cuts. I hissed in pain as Alice caressed my slits. They were freshly open like they always are. Slightly bleeding this time.

Creasing Rosalie's perfect brows she said, "Is there anything there, Bella?" I almost melted as she said my name.

Saying the single answer, "Yes." I went back to rubbing the ice on her back. Soothing the letters until they weren't sticking out as much. There was still a bump from where the letters are but it's like a scar, you know? It'll be there forever, like we should be. If anyone saw her without her shirt on and looked at her back she would blame me for not telling her that it was there.

I remember this one time my mom said that tattoos were the sign of rebelling and that if we got one she would kick us out. Of course she knew what I was and wasn't talking about that. Rosalie had sworn ever since that day that she would never ever think about getting a tattoo. She is so going to freak when she sees what's on her back.

Sighing I thought to about what I should do. I surly can't just leave her with the mark and let someone else find it. I have to tell her. That's the first step in a relationship right? I don't know, honestly, I've never been in a relationship. She should know, I'm sure of that.

Closing my eyes and preparing for her reaction I said, "Rosalie, I have to tell you something."

Rolling her shirt down her beautiful flesh looked back at me curiously. I could tell what her words are going to be. It's going to be 'what is, Bella?' because she's so concerned about me, because she's been marked. And just what I thought, "What is it, Bells?" Wow, surprising. She said Bells instead of Bella. How sweet, we already have nicknames for each other.

Breathing deeply I tell her, "You've been marked by me and I've been marked by you." Searching her eyes for any response I don't get any but pure concern. That's it?

Looking into my eyes she turned me around and looked at my back, which was still exposed from Alice peeling it from my lower back. Breathing in just as deeply as I had before she caressed the _R.H. _"Does that stand for my name?" I could her how nervous she is. How she so badly wants it to be her initials and not someone else's.

Nodding my head I say, "You have the letters_ I.S._ for my initials. That's kinda what I mean by marked. You know basically getting tattoos."

"But how …"

She didn't even finish her sentence before I interrupted like I always do. You know how I am, I'm way too confident so I just have to butt in before I'm supposed to. "I'm half angel half human, Rosalie." And just as confident as I always am. On the inside though I was hoping she wouldn't freak out. That she would just accept me.

Looking like she couldn't believe a word I said I closed my eyes and waited for the wings to expand from the slits on my back. Hearing the rip of my shirt I opened my eyes and knew that Rosalie sees what I want her to see. She's seeing these beautiful silky wings that are big but not too big for my size. Her wings would be bigger if she had some. She would be the most beautiful woman in the world also. Woops, she already is.

Reaching with her hand she touched my feathers. My wings twitch at her touch. They aren't used to people touching them. But it feels good how her hand runs over my wings. I feel like I'm a bird just wanting to go out and fly around the room. I couldn't do that though, the room is too small, I would probably bump into something or knock a lot of thing over.

Closing my eyes I said, "So, what do you think?"


	6. Chapter 6

Unpredictable

Chapter 6: How long?

Rose's POV

Bella's an angel an actual angel with the wings and everything, even the hotness. Wait, we marked I guess. Does that mean that we're like soul mates? No, I don't want to find my soul mate at age seventeen. And she's only fifteen. I'm graduating next year; she doesn't expect me to stay with her that long does she.

I watched as she closed her eyes and said, "So, what do you think?"

What do I think? I think that she is the most beautiful girl in the world and I wouldn't mind being with her but I also think that this can't really happen when I'm in college. I can't be soul mate with her when I haven't even been with a girl before. Oh, shut up Rosalie, she's perfect for you. Screw thinking about college I'm going to think about now.

"I think, that you're even more beautiful with your wings. You're an angel and I think I just fell more in love with you." The only I can say that's good is that. She is beautiful. Her name's Isa_bella_ Swan and I'm pretty sure Bella means beautiful in Italian. She's perfect, and she's beautiful.

Blushing she looked into my eyes and I could see the love and caring in her eyes. I could see all those years she's liked me. I see the first time I looked at her and she looked at me. "So, how long have you liked me?" She whispered so low that Alice wouldn't over hear. Alice is still in the room; I don't think she gets the hint that we're talking without her and whispering to each other.

Finally getting the hint of things she said, "Oh, sorry, I think I'll be in the other room picking the movie." And with a grunt she walked into the living room. This must be like a movie to her actually. A romance where an angel falls in love with the queen bee of high school that's so crazy about her.

Looking down I entwined our hands together. Loving the feeling of her lush smooth rough free hands. Still looking down in embarrassment I said, "For a while, I told you."

Still not satisfied she sighed and said, "Yeah, but how long is a while? Ten years?"

Before she could make any other guesses I interrupted, which was odd as it is Bella who would usually do the interrupting. "A year, Bella, just a year. I don't think I liked anyone at age seven." It wasn't a complete lie. I never liked anyone like I like her.

Untangling our fingers, I already missed the feeling of having the warmth of her hands and her fingers that were playing with my own. "Yeah, sure you've liked no one at age seven. Oh, wait, you started dating at age six and had like thirteen boyfriends, who, I might add, were and are total jerks."

Slapping my hand to her mouth I stopped her little rant. I could see her wings starting to ruffle, like she was about to fly away. God knows we don't need that right now. "Shh, I know. They're jocks now what do you expect." From the corner of my eyes I saw her wings relax. "So, how long have you liked me?"

Releasing my hand from her face she blushed, which was amazing, and said very shyly, which is also surprising and, kinda cute, "Since I was like thirteen. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't stop talking about you with Alice. It was obvious that I liked you, which is how she found out."

Stroking her wings I just smiled at her. She's liked me that long? Wow, talk about love, huh? Well, it's just one year more than how long I've liked her.

Standing on her toes, because I am a few inches taller than her, she said, "Why don't we go for a fly through the forest?" Taking my hand in hers she walked to the back door and shouted to Alice, who was still in the living room, no doubt she was listening in, "Alice, Rosalie and I are going out for a while!"

Sprinting to the kitchen she stopped us before we could go through the door. Glaring at Bella she lightly, (I bet that hit was as much power as she could hit) and said, "If you're going flying with her I am going to hurt you."

Chuckling Bella brought her hands out and said, "Ooooo, Alice is going to hit me with her kitten punches." Setting her arms back to her sides she said, "Come on Alice, I marked with her." Seeing that she's not getting out of this easily she lowered her head and mumbled out, "I'll take you shopping for as long as you want."

Eyes lighting up Alice jumped up and down like a kid on Christmas morning and hugged Bella while chanting, "You're the best baby sister ever!" Running out of the room she added, "Oh, and have fun with the flight, Rose, don't barf or anything."

Finally feeling nervous I said, "We're not going that high up are we?" I have never like heights; I guess being with Bella made me forget about it.

Looking surprised she said, "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights." I can't even go on a farris wheel. How am I going to go up into the sky with only Bella to hold onto? "Don't worry, we won't go that high. Only if you want to."

Nodding my head I let Bella guide me into the forest. To tell the truth I am not a nature person. I haven't even gone camping but being with Bella made me see how beautiful the forest is. It's all green which made me notice that Bella's wearing a green shirt, which made it even more beautiful. All the trees and bushes look so amazing that I can't even think of any other word than beautiful to describe how it looks.

Wrapping her arms around my waist she secured her arms so I felt somewhat safe. Let me tell you something. It was odd to have Bella holding me. She is shorter than me and being behind me makes me wonder if she'll be able to see with my head in the way or if I'll be okay where I am.

Obviously feeling my nervousness she whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, I got you, you won't fall."

I closed my eyes waiting for us to take off and into the air with her wings flapping and her holding me. Jumping up into the air we took off and away from the ground, me with my eyes still closed.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So I'm doing an authors note before I write the chapter because I always forget. Whenever I'm done writing a chapter I always get really excited and start jumping up and down that I finished the chapter that I forget to thank you guys in an authors note. I just wanted to answer a question that was sent by Fantasyfledglingmagic7. Honestly I didn't get the angel wings from the Vampire Diaries (Awesome books btw) I've always wanted to write a fic about someone having wings TVD wasn't on my mind when I wrote this. Also thank you everyone who have reviewed so far. I won't give up on this story this time; I actually like it as well. So here's the story!**

Unpredictable

Chapter 7: It's the fly!

Bella's Point of View

With my arms around Rosalie I jumped up in the air and started flapping my wings. I always feel so energetic when I'm flying. I just feel so free, as free as a bird you could say. Since Rose isn't very fond of heights I'll have to get her into heights. Maybe skydiving would work well, no, that's just a joke. She'll get used to it as we do it more often, I bet she just loves it right now. From what I've heard the first flight with your marked one is always the best.

I looked down at Rose and saw that her arms were over here eyes. Never mind about enjoying herself, she looks so terrified. Lifting my head back up I said, "You don't have to worry Rosalie, you can uncover you're eyes and see the world from a birds eye view." Ha, bird.

I felt Rosalie shifting. That means she has finally uncovered her eyes. Another good thing is she's gripping onto my arm. Oh those soft, warm, lush hands just feel so nice gripping my hand. Feeling how good it felt made me forget about flying for a minute and we almost swerved into a tree, so a not so good thing is we had to swerve fast. Let me just say it wasn't so good for Rosalie.

Her hands flew back to her eyes and she said in a very nervous voice, I might add, "Did we hit the tree yet?"

Giggling, I don't giggle by the way, I said, "No, Rosie-Posy," I could feel her relax as I said the nickname that I just came up with, "We would've crashed into it by now, don't you think?"

Taking her hands away from her eyes she gasped as I lowered down so we were only a few inches above the long lake I was flying above. Rose unclasped her hand from my arm and lowered it so it brushed against the water. I felt little sprays of fresh water as it bounced off her fingertips and into the air we are flying.

"This is so beautiful, Bella," She said lovingly as she took her hand back to her sides. "Flying must be so amazing to you, you can fly anytime you want."

Smiling I said, "And sometimes not anytime I want. Sometimes I just have to go for a fly, know what I mean." Of course she doesn't know what you mean. She doesn't have _wings_ for crying out loud. "Right, sorry, no wings, I forgot." How could I forget? I have to carry her in order for her to fly.

"What do you mean by 'Sometimes I just _have_ to go for a fly," Rosalie said making sure the word_ have_ stuck out from her sentence. I knew it.

As I looked ahead I said, "Sometimes my wings get a little restless, so I have to let them out for a breather."

Putting the puzzle together she said, "Aha! That's why you stood up holding your back. You had to go for a fly!" It sounds weird, even to me, and I have _wings_!

Turning to go back home I saw a glimpse of something shiny. Then I felt this pain in my wing. Gasping in pain I fell to the forest ground probably getting sticks and junk in my hair. The only good thing was my weight didn't hurt Rosalie, because I had turned before I could fall onto the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, damnit that hurts!" I said trying to look at my wing, which was as successful as a dog trying to catch it's tail.

Getting all worried and girlfriend like Rosalie pulled on my wing making me whimper out, which made her even more concerned.

"Babe, do you think you can fly back?" With this wing I don't think so. "Because who ever shot you is getting closer."

Oh perfect, this is just some perfect fly huh?


End file.
